highschool_of_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Thirty-One
Castle of Legends: Darren groaned as he pulled himself out of uncoinsciousness, he was immeadiatly struck by how stiff his arm and neck was, and how they both stinged. He was also shocked to find out that his bare chest was entirely wet, as well as his hair. "Darren!" Alex said in relief, Darren looked up and stared around, he was laying in his bed, the same bed that girl had just attacked them in, his pajama pants were soaking wet, and so was the floor. Alex still wore his shirt, sitting on the bed, the edges of the shirt were riding up, so he could see most of her thigh, he didn't comment on it, even if it did make him blush slightly. "What...what happened?" Darren whispered and was shocked at how croaky his voice was, it was as if his vocal cords were bruising as well, he raised his head and scratched at his throat, Alex took his hand and pulled it away then started to massage his throat with her fingers, Darren moaned slightly, her hands were so gentle and soft. "I...I ran, just like you said...but not away, i ran into my dorm then used my powers to throw the water in my fish bow at the girl, i knocked her uncoinscious and left her somewhere in the woods...i came back to heal you...oh Darren, I thought you were dead!" She said, he saw tears run down her face. "I am dead...i'm a vampire remember" Despite all this, they both laughed, Alex took his face in her hands and kissed him "Your such a dumbo" She said between kisses, after a few seconds she took his hand "Promise...you won't leave me" Darren stared at her, if another girl said that to a boy, she would seem almost desperate, but with Alex it was differant, he didn't know why but it just was...he reached for his finger and drew back a silver ring with a ring of swords etched into the band all around the ring, he took her finger and put the ring on it, she stared at it "This was my fathers..." Darren said "Its suppoed to be his family ring....it's the only thing i have of him..." He kissed her "I promise on this ring that i will never leave you..." Alex was silent for a few moments, but then smiled and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together "I like that promise" Serena groaned as she made her way back to the abandoned gymnasium, she was freezing and hurt, she needed Dante's help. She knocked on the metal door, waited a few seconds and recoiled as the door snapped open, a brute of guy walking into the gap that was created. "Snake girl back? Human dead?" He said, Serena grunted in annoyance, Bruno was a ogre and could kill a fully grown human man easily, but he was as dumb as a piece of wood. "No she isn't Bruno, Let me in! i need to see Dante!" Bruno started to shake his head "Dante say you no allowed back if you fail...he said i kill you if you come back" Serena's eyes widened "But...but i tried!" "Trying not good enough" Bruno said, raising his club and bringing it down, ending Serena's life. Category:The Blood Trilogy